


Absolutely Smitten

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: From the moment that Loki laid his eyes on you on a fateful, snowy day, he knew that he was absolutely smitten.Request: "Could I request a loki x reader fluff. Where Loki is working at Starbucks and the reader comes every morning to buy her Chai tea latte. Loki and the reader have always a nice chat together and he write always something nice on her paper mug. 😊"





	Absolutely Smitten

The first time Loki had laid eyes on you was during a terrible snow storm back in January. He could recall that you were wearing an absurdly long scarf that he swore took you an entire minute to unravel as it was wrapped around your entire head. Something he’ll never forget was the moment you strolled up to the counter as if that didn’t just happen, despite your facial expression giving away that you were totally and utterly embarrassed. Your hair was a mess, you were breathing heavily, and you gave him a goofy smile. Undeterred by your frazzled appearance, he fell in love the very moment your eyes met. It wasn’t until you waved your hand in his face that he snapped out of it and realized you were talking to him.

“I’m so sorry about that. I must have dozed off with my eyes open or something, silly me. What would you like to order?” He asked nervously, combing his fingers through his hair as an anxious tick.

You giggled and replied, “You’re fine. Well maybe not if you really were asleep. You should get that checked out maybe?”

Upon hearing your cute laugh, Loki felt his heart skip a beat, “Oh, certainly. This is actually my first day, so it’s most likely just my body adjusting to waking up so early in the morning.”

“Can’t you move it along and order already? I’ve got to get to work,” an impatient customer complained from behind you.

You nodded and pressed your lips together, “Sorry… I’ll just have a Chai tea latte please.”

“I’ll throw in a blueberry muffin for the inconvenience. It’s on me,” he offered, flashing you a friendly smile.

“Oh, no! You really don’t have to do that,” you insisted.

“Just take the free food, honey,” the customer behind you groaned.

You let out a sigh and nodded, “Alright, fine. But I’m going to pay you back for that.”

Loki chuckled and nodded as he finished ringing you up, “Sure, treat me to lunch, and we’ll call it even.”

“Deal,” you stated and extended your hand for him to shake.

He stared at it for a moment before locking eyes with you and shook it, “I look forward to it…”  
“Y/N. My name is Y/N, Loki.”

“How’d you know my name? Are you a mind reader,” he teased.

“It’s on your name tag! Now go make their drink, so someone else can take my order,” the customer grumbled.

After a minute or two, Loki handed you your drink, “I’m going to hold you to your promise, Y/N.”

You giggled and nodded, “Don’t worry, Loki. A deal is a deal, so I’ll let you know the next time I’m free.”

You wrapped your scarf around yourself once more and exited the coffee shop feeling warm, but not only on the outside. It wasn’t until you settled at work and set your drink down that you noticed Loki had doodled you with your scarf, but the scarf was a snake that wrapped around your entire body. You couldn’t help but laugh at it before you continued with your work.

“What’s so funny?” Bucky asked as he rolled his chair over to you.

“It’s nothing, Buckaroo. The barista just drew something cute on my cup and I thought that it was funny. Here look,” you explained, showing him the doodle.

He squinted at it and pressed his lips together, “Say, was this barista a guy?”

“Yeah,” you replied nonchalantly.

“Was he an attractive guy?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that he was unattractive. Why do you ask?”

“No reason. Why don’t I pick you up and bring you to work tomorrow? I’ll even go with you to that coffee shop.”

“Aww, that sounds sweet. You really don’t have to though!”

“I know, but I just feel like being a good best friend.”

“You’re the best, Bucky,” you said giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

He smiled and ruffled your hair before returning to his own desk. “We’ll see about that tomorrow,” he muttered quietly to himself.

*********

Loki found himself looking at the door every single time the bell rang in hopes of seeing you walk through it.

“Gosh, Lokmiester. I’m getting whiplash just watching you. Why’re you so antsy this morning?” Pietro asked. At that moment, you walked through the door with Bucky and Loki perked up, rushing over the cash register to greet you. Pietro simply smiled as he shook his head, whispering to himself, “Poor guy.”

“Good morning, Y/N,” Loki said, feeling his heart pound in his chest because of the anxiety.

You smiled in return, “How are you this morning?”

“Fine, thank you very much.”

“Not this again! Will you please just take their order?” The same impatient customer from yesterday complained.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you’re going to order a Chai tea latte again?”

You nodded and tucked your hair behind your ear, “You know me so well already.” Then you turned to Bucky and asked, “Did you want anything, Barnes?”

Bucky studied the menu and nodded, “Sure. I’ll take a decaf with skim milk, two pumps of hazelnut, a little bit of creamer, and three sugars.”

Loki felt his heart drop to his stomach upon seeing you talk to another man, an attractive man at that. “Got it. Your total will be $4.78. This a friend of yours?” Loki found the courage to ask you.

“Oh, yeah! Loki, this is-”

“Barnes. James Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky. You can call me James. Go ahead, Y/N, I’ll pay for this one,” Bucky interrupted and pushed you along. Once you were gone, Bucky glared at Loki, “Listen here, buddy. I see what you’re doing here, and I’m only going to tell you this once: Y/N is mine, so you better back the fuck off or else.”

Loki stared at the burly man in front of him and caved, “My mistake. I sincerely apologize as I had no idea that she already had a boyfriend.”

“Well, I’m not Y/N’s boyfriend, but I’m pretty sure I’m going to be pretty soon. Just back off,” Bucky threatened as he completed the transaction. He walked over to you with a smile on his face, acting as if he hadn’t done anything wrong, and wrapped his arm around you.

Loki rolled his eyes and nudged Pietro, “Do you mind taking care of that order? I think I’ll just man the register today.”

Pitero pressed his lips together and nodded, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, “Of course, buddy.”

Loki sighed and smiled at the customer, “Good morning, sir! What would you like to order?”

The customer glared at him for a few moments and shook his head, “You’re not just going to give up because some asshole who is clearly in the friend zone gave you an empty threat, are you?”

“What can I do? I barely know her, so-”

“No excuses, man. Shoot your shot,” he suggested then nudged his head in your direction.

You gently pushed Bucky’s arm off of you and pressed your lips together, “Why don’t you go warm up the car, Buck? I’ll grab your drink for you.”

“Anything for you, Y/N,” he said, leaning in for a kiss, instantly being pushed away.

“See what I mean? Pietro, get your ass back to the register. Loki here will finish those drinks up,” he demanded.

“Yes sir, Mr. Stark,” Pietro said, shoving Loki out of the way.

Loki smiled at Tony and mouthed “thank you” to him which caused Tony to hide a smile as he waved him off, “What are you waiting for? Get the girl!”

He finished the drinks as promised, still drawing something on your cup and leaving Bucky’s blank. “Chai and decaf for Y/N,” he called out.

You hurried over and smiled, “You’re an absolute angel, Loki.”

“Your boyfriend is really something.”

“Who? Bucky? Oh, I could never date him. He’s much too douchey and stuck up for me. I prefer… the sweet type,” you hinted with a wink before turning around to leave, hoping that it was smooth enough. Then the moment you stepped out the door, a pile of snow fell straight onto your head. You took a deep breath and continued walking to car as if it didn’t happen.

“Why are you covered in snow? You’re going to get it all over that car!”

“Sorry, Buck. Shit just fell down on me and-”

“Why didn’t you shake it off at least?”

“Why are you yelling at me?”

“You know what? Whatever. Just give me my drink.” He took one sip of it and instantly spit it out, “This is horrible! I don’t know why the hell you like that place. The service and drinks suck.”

“Then don’t offer to take me again. Simple as that,” you said with a shrug.

“I definitely won’t if that barista keeps flirting with you. It’s creepy and you’re mine, so-”

“I’m sorry what?”

“You’re mine. I know you have a thing for me, Y/N. Why else would I be so nice to you?”

You scoffed and sneered at him, “I’m sorry, I thought you were being nice because you’re my friend.”

 

“Y/N, you’re too naive if you think I’d do anything for just anyone. You owe me at least a kiss for buying you coffee.”

“Excuse me? I don’t owe you anything. You know what? I’m just going to walk today,” you shouted, slamming the car door as you stormed off.

“Fuck you, cock tease! You’re not even that hot anyway,” he shouted out the window, speeding off to work.

You rolled your eyes and shook your head, “Men.” Just then you noticed that Loki had drawn you sitting on a throne, using an ugly Bucky as your footstool. You giggled and took a sip of the latte, feeling the much-needed warmth of it as you made your way to work.

**********

You made a habit of coming to the coffee shop every morning for your Chai tea latte and small chat with Loki, always excited to see the cute doodles he does for you. As of today, you were finally treating Loki to that lunch that you promised him and… it was going better that you could have imagined. As well as it could since it was your three month anniversary, anyway. Oddly enough, you two had never been out to lunch since it never fit your schedule until you quit your job after the whole incident with Bucky.

“Stop laughing at me! This is a serious matter,” you exclaimed, squeezing his hand.

“I just don’t understand how you could confuse a skunk for a cat! I mean, they don’t even look remotely similar,” he managed to say between his fits of laughter.

“I was like six, alright? I thought anything with four legs and a long tail was a cat.”

Loki squinted and tilted his head, “But this happened to you five times.”

“I was a slow kid. Differentiating the two is what got me into drawing. My pa had me draw a bunch of pictures of skunks and cats until I knew the difference. Speaking of drawing, you’re actually really talented from what I’ve seen.”

“My dumb doodles? I bet they wouldn’t even compare to your pieces, professional artist person.”

“Hey, I’m a jobless professional artist, so that makes me even more qualified to judge your art. And, well... why don’t I take you back to my apartment- and I mean to show you my art and not to seduce you,” you flirted awkwardly.

He chuckled and nodded, “I’d be perfectly happy to go with you either way. Just lead me and I’ll follow you blindly.”

You took him by the hand and lead him right around the corner, taking him up the stairs to your studio apartment. Upon entering, you’d just remembered that there were dirty coffee mugs, old Chinese takeout containers, and empty pizza boxes littered throughout your entire apartment.

“Please excuse the mess. As a trademark ‘struggling artist’, I don’t really keep my space clean since I sit at my desk all day to meet deadlines,” you explained as you cleared some mugs into the sink. “That, and I’ve never had visitors invade my personal life before. So, consider yourself lucky because this is like my impenetrable Fortress of Solitude. Please, take a seat.” You removed the pizza boxes from the couch and shoved them into a bag to clear some space for Loki to sit on.

“I definitely do feel honored to be here. But I have to ask: Why exactly did you choose to bring me here?” Loki asked as he got comfortable on your cushion.

You took a deep breath and disappeared behind a wall full of your art, “I brought you here to prove that you have talent.”

“And how exactly do you plan to go about that?”

“By showing you these,” you stated, bringing out a box full of the cups he’d drawn on from every visit to the coffee shop.

“I don’t get it. I don’t even get why you kept all these. Though, it is definitely a nice gesture,” Loki said, thoroughly confused as you laid them all out in front of him on the coffee table.

“I kept them in hopes of dating you and making an art exhibit out of them like-”

“Like in that gum commercial with the wrappers?”

You grinned, “Exactly like the gum commercial. I wish I could have done that, but I want to ask you to start a webcomic with me instead.”

Loki shook his head, “Y/N, I couldn’t possibly-”

“You can, and I want you to.” You took a hold of his hand and looked him dead in the eyes, “Loki, you’re too good of an artist to waste your time in a coffee shop, doodling on some girl’s cup as a form of flirting. Please just listen to me. You and I can do it together.”

He studied your face for a moment then rolled his eyes as he nodded and smiled, “Okay. Let’s do this then. What will we start with?”

“Why not our love story?”

Loki kissed you on the lips, cupping your face, and pressed his forehead against yours. “I love that idea.”


End file.
